


And Something that Glints in the Dark

by TheLast1nsStanding



Series: The Dark Side of the Moon [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned SapNap GeorgeNotFound and BadBoyHalo, injuries, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLast1nsStanding/pseuds/TheLast1nsStanding
Summary: Dream doesn’t know where he is. All he knows is that it’s dark, he hurts and he’s alone.————Dreamteam SMP WarDream’s point of view after the betrayal.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Dark Side of the Moon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896367
Comments: 7
Kudos: 174





	And Something that Glints in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late, we have been busy all day.
> 
> -Shy

The first thing that he realized was that it was dark.

The second was that he was cold.

The first thing he remembered was that he had been crying.

The second was that he had been moving as fast he could.

The third was that he had fallen.

Where was he? Where was his.. mask. The thought finished gloomily as he remembered what had happened earlier. George had betrayed them. Why had he betrayed them? Dream had tried his best to keep up with George’s feelings- George was the one that probably had the most trouble admitting when something was wrong- but had he done something? Could he have stopped it? Could Dream have saved their friendship?

By now, Dream was looking around. It was dark, yes, but he could feel hard stone underneath him, along with something soft- moss, maybe?- and something a little stickier. Something that seemed to be drying already. Something that smelled a lot like blood. Was he bleeding? Maybe he was. He had fallen, but he couldn’t remember tripping. Dream had probably smacked his head on the stone. Reaching back to feel the back of his head and yep. There was a little bit of blood on the back of his head, matting his hair. 

He couldn’t remember getting to where he was, but to be honest, Dream didn’t know where he was either. So that probably evened out. It seemed to be a cave of some sort, either the rock and moss underneath him. Looking up from where he was apparently still laying of the ground- why had he not stood up? Pushing himself into a kneeling position, Dream felt himself wince. Ow. That hurt. Had he hurt his leg in the tumble? Groaning as he shifted back into that sitting position, his legs extended in front of him, Dream looked around for any light source. The only thing close to one were the stars far above- the stars! So he had fallen into a cave. How long had he been unconscious? Last time he had seen the sky, it was brilliant blue with the sun far above. Had he been knocked out for hours?

That couldn’t be it. But that was the only reasonable explanation to the darkness, the stone and the blood. But even with everything that he had seen, nothing had told him where he was. How far had he ran? Peering around, Dream strained his eyes to try and see more of his surroundings, but the most he could see was what seemed to be a faint glimmer of iron. There were no noises, not a bird, not a cow or sheep, not even a splash of a waterfall or the moan of a zombie.

It was too quiet.

Dream had never liked the quiet.

Even when he was alone- which wasn’t often, being around Bad, Sapnap and George all of the time- there was at least some sort of noise. But now there was nothing. Just a soundless, pitch black cave around him. To be full honest, Dream was a little scared. It was dark, so mobs could spawn and he had gotten hurt in the tumble. He didn’t even have any potions on him, so that route was out of the picture.

He hoped that he would get out of here soon. 

If George hadn’t betrayed them, he probably would have found Dream already. Why had he turned traitor anyway? Had Dream done something wrong? Had he just gotten so wrapped up in defeating them, in winning this war that his closest friend had turned on him just to see if it would stop him? It sounded like something that George would do. If he believed in something, he would do it, no matter the consequences. And hadn’t he tried to talk to Dream just a few days ago? Hadn’t Dream brushed him off? Turned him away under the claim that he was busy?

He had. Multiple times.

Was that why? Had George grown so tired of being ignore, of being brushed off, that he had turned to someplace that would just talk to him? That would probably help him end the war? That would actually care about him? Maybe it was. Dream would never find out if he died down here.

That’s why, despite the rush of pain in his leg- it was sprained, maybe, but it being cracked or even fully broken was more likely,- Dream forced himself to stand.

He had to get out of here. For Bad. For Sapnap. And to find out why George had turned on them. 

As the injured man limped ahead, towards what was hopefully an exit or even another section of the cave, something glinted in the darkness. Something that didn’t make any sense. It was dark, so how had light found it’s way here? It hadn’t. And as he disappeared into the shadows, the glimmer became more prominent. Something shiny. Something as slick as oil. And something that shown red in the blackness of the night.


End file.
